Narukawa
Narukawa is a character from Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City. He is a member of the Special Forces of the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office and is the reincarnation of Tsukuyomi. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Supporting Character Profile ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City Identified as one of the top investigators in the Special Forces, Narukawa is assigned by Chief Secretary Fujita to Charles Feed's investigation into the disappearances at Jusho High School. After Feed finds no signs of the Demon Summoning Program in the school's computers, the two seek out Akemi Nakajima, who Narukawa has a strange familiarity with. Nakajima explains his story to the two of them. He also notes that the program was probably deleted from the school's computers by Ohara. The three then form the Demon Banishment Project, with Nakajima and Feed working on the Demon Banishment Program while Narukawa searches for Ohara as well as any computers capable of using the Demon Summoning Program. Narukawa reports back to the others that he was unable to find Ohara and that he learned from the FBI that Isma Feed was seen sneaking into the country. After the death of Nakajima's mother and the disappearance of Yumiko Shirasagi, Narukawa begins to investigate the deaths of Yumiko's own family, pinpointing Ohara as their murderer. Narukawa and the police track Ohara to the Kichijoji and Ota Wards, and Nakajima identifies the later as where he and Cerberus tracked Yumiko to after her disappearance, indicating that she was chasing Ohara when she disappeared. Due to the machinations of Set and Isma, Fujita, Narukawa's superior, becomes possessed by an Apep and calls him away from the project, later announcing the project's termination. Narukawa also investigates the sudden disappearance of ten thousand people from Tokyo in areas around the Soga Forest and receives satellite confirmation of Set's location around the same time Nakajima and Feed learn of it on their own. The three set off for the Soga Forest to confront Set, but are stopped by members of the Special Forces, lead by Saga, one of Narukawa's subordinates. Outgunned, Nakajima is forced to summon Cerberus to dispatch them. The three enter the Soga Forest and are quickly surrounded by demons, actually humans transformed by Set. Feed and Narukawa attempt to attack the demons, though Narukawa learns that his own bullets are ineffective against them. After being told to stand down by Nakajima, they follow the demons deeper into the forest and find Set's current form. They are confronted by Isma and Typhon, and Feed hands his Smith & Wesson to Narukawa, allowing the latter to wound Typhon with the gun's mercuric sulfide bullets. Despite this, Isma taunts Nakajima about how Yumiko sits at the heart of Set and how despite them needing her alive, they plan to torture her just to make Nakajima suffer. In response to Nakajima's plight, Narukawa is overcome with despair brought on by deja vu, which is the trigger for him to awaken as Tsukuyomi. The Tsukuyomi-possessed Narukawa quickly dispatches Isma and Typhon with arrows of light, then attempts to attack Set. He commands Feed to take Nakajima and escape while he holds off Set. Despite a repeated barrage of arrows, Narukawa is unable to hurt Set and is killed. After his death, Nakajima briefly sees the image of Narukawa as Tsukuyomi in the headlights of the passing cars. Category:Digital Devil Story Characters